


Time Stamp

by CappiTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Sans, Multiple universe convergence, Reader has female bits, Reader is mute, Reader knows ASL, Slow Burn, Smut, more tags to come I promise, multiple papyrus, multiple timeline convergence, no beta we die like men, reverse harem maybe, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappiTrash/pseuds/CappiTrash
Summary: Your life isn't actually that bad you're just stuck in a rut, a rut several years long but here you are.What happens when you start meeting the skeletons? Who knows at this point. Though there's something bothering you, you just can't figure it out.Tick. Tock.(I'm bad at summaries please forgive me, also this is going to be all over the place probably though not on purpose.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_It followed you, the never ending Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock, like that nursery rhyme…_

_Hickory Dickory Dock_  
The mouse ran up the clock  
The clock struck one  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. 

_A flashing number appeared, was that a countdown clock? It disappeared again._

_C--_

_Tick._

_Cla--_

_Tock._

_Clar--_

_Tick._

_Toc--_

**CLARKE!**

You jolted awake with a muffled scream, your face near buried in your pillow, arms flailing as you tried to push yourself up and away. In your attempt to flee your bed your legs became tangled in the offended sweat drenched sheets, falling over and out of bed in your haste. Meeting the carpet this soon after waking, let alone being scared awake, had you sore and more than a little grumpy. 

“Clarke, dude, are you ok?” the voice of your roommate was not necessarily welcome, she did wake you after all.

You shook your head ‘no’ as you pushed yourself up, untangling your legs in the process, if you didn’t sport some bruises later you’d be surprised. Looking up at her you met her worried gaze, you felt your brows raise in question even as your shoulders tensed.

“You were screaming..again.” she hesitated before muttering ‘again’, Katie, your roommate, must have been working late or you’d woken her up; a glance to your window let you know it was pitch black outside, clouds covering the moon, it also let you know you’d forgotten to close your blinds and curtains again. 

‘I’m sorry.’ you signed, fingers shaky, huh weird.

Katie just sighed in response, shaking her head with a bitter smile. “One day you’re going to stop apologizing.” There was a pause before she moved forward with her arms open as if to hug you, you leaned into her embrace when she got close enough.

Eventually you both fell asleep in your room after talking for a bit.

\----

Later that day found you at work, working the flower arrangement counter at your favorite, and only, flower shop in Mount Ebott City; Your bosses were a little old couple of Irish descent, it always made you laugh when their accents got too thick during their arguments. You leaned against the counter, huffing a breath to blow a piece of your long, curly, blonde hair from your eyes, it’s Wednesday so that means most of the shop’s foot traffic would be scarce until five o’clock when most businesses let workers off.  
Your eyes wandered to the latest displays near the front of the store, small wild flower bouquets to celebrate the summer season, they’d taken you two weeks to complete. The staff door behind you creaked and squealed as it opened announcing the arrival of the new hire your bosses warned you about.

‘Now you be nice to the young man, he’ll be here at noon to learn the ropes of arranging.’ you had scoffed and rolled your eyes playfully, you could be nice, you were always nice! That earned you a slight pat on the head with a rolled up magazine. Turning toward the door you pasted a small smile on your face until you noticed an _enormous_ skeleton ducking through the six foot three inch door frame. As soon as it was through the door it spotted you, it’s permanent grin seemed to grow wider.

“HELLO HUMAN, I AM PAPYRUS! I’M HERE TO HELP WITH ARRANGEMENTS!”

Oh my god he was precious, he had proudly posed upon proclamation of his name with a soft ‘nyeh’; you assumed he was a he anyway. Your grin grew and you waved, hopefully your bosses had informed him that you didn’t speak.

“OUR BOSSES HAVE INFORMED US YOU DO NOT SPEAK BUT THAT’S ALRIGHT! MY OTHER HUMAN FRIEND DOESN’T SPEAK EITHER, THEY USE SIGN LANGUAGE.”

Well that answered your question, though your ears were now slightly ringing due to the, now close, proximity of the skeleton to your person. 

You worked with Papyrus for the rest of the day on arrangements, it was fun.

\----

The clock Ticks on the wall.


	2. Different

The next few days come and go with no new events, in fact, Papyrus becoming your co-worker was the most eventful thing that had happened in your life since your move to Mount Ebott. Currently you were discussing which artist was better, Fall out Boy or Metallica; to you there was no contest, Metallica would always be better, though you couldn’t exactly remember how you both had narrowed it down to two completely different bands like that.   
You watched Papyrus arrange a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers and daisies for a customer currently browsing through a ‘Better Homes’ magazine in the small waiting area they had off to one side. He was a fast learner and quickly picked up which flowers complemented each other for every occasion and season. Leaning against the counter as you watched you could feel your eyes drooping, you’d slept for shit last night and it was slowly killing you from the inside out; your four cups of coffee hadn’t helped in the slightest that morning and were tempted to walk down to Muffets.   
Papyrus had suggested taking your lunch break early and had mentioned Muffets pretty little bakery down the block. Luckily for you, and every other resident of Ebott, you didn’t have to drive everywhere unless you lived outside of the main town square, which had a large parking lot where families could park and walk. As he motioned you away you noticed he eyed the dark circles under your eyes. You shrugged mentally and made your way down the block.

Muffets was at the end of your shop’s block, a small lilac colored storefront, with a cute white overhang with wrought iron tables with matching cushioned chairs in white. Stepping inside you were surprised to see almost every table full with monsters and humans alike, it was then that you realized that you had no way of ordering a coffee and pastry. Your face fell into a grimace before smoothing out, if all else fails you can just point like a child. Approaching the counter you notice a tall feminine spider monster ringing up another customer, her hair was pulled tight into two buns, one on each side of her head, a pretty lilac lolita style dress adorned her figure.   
As the other customer went to wait at the other end of the counter you stepped up, hands shaking slightly but when you went to raise your hands to sign she purred at you.

“Hello dearie, you must be Clarke.” the way she spoke with a soft lisp and purr made you relax almost immediately though you tensed back up when she spoke your name; you nodded apprehensively. 

She tittered at your nervousness. “Do not be afraid dearie, dear Papyrus called ahead to order a coffee for you, though do you want a pastry?” 

Your brows rose up to your hairline in an almost comical fashion you’re sure, Papyrus had called for you?

“He explained your situation, sadly dearie I do not read sign language well.” she waved a set of her arms at the selection of goods as if to motion for you to step up and pick, your face was strained you were sure. 

In the end you ended up with a giant Spider Mocha Brownie Frappe, you’d never heard of it before but you were a legit whore for anything with brownies and or lots of chocolate. You decided to walk back to the shop while enjoying your purchased goodies, when you reached the staff door of the shop and your hand touched the handle you could almost feel your sins crawling up your back; turning around there was no one there.

The rest of the day was uneventful except for a black town car pulling up outfront for Papyrus when he clocked out, you shrugged it off and closed up the shop.

\----

At home you pulled off your uniform and apron to be washed, tomorrow was Saturday and your day off so you planned on staying in your pjs as long as you could. Katie wasn’t home from work yet so you decided to make yourself a small grilled chicken salad for dinner instead of cooking something big that was likely to go to waste if Katie decided to stay true to form and grab a burger and fries at Grillby’s on her way home. 

You were in the middle of chopping chicken when aforementioned roommate slammed into the house with her arms loaded down with shopping bags, though after a second glance you realized they were clothing and not food bags.. Drat you wanted more mustard.

“My dearest best friend in the whole world do I have a huge surprise for you!” she crowed from the living room, you regretfully started packing up the makings of your dinner and put everything back before joining her.

‘What?’ you signed, expression grumpy.

She whipped around to face you, her jet black hair flying around her face. “We’re going to Grillby’s tonight and I’m not taking no for an answer, my friends have been asking about you for ages!” her smile was so bright you wondered if you’d need sunglasses. 

Your friend has to be losing her mind, the emergence of her magic has made her lose it. Yup. You make a ‘no’ motion with your hand, head shaking; Katie’s friends are all monsters, human, or some form of shapeshifter and you never **ever** dealt with crowds of people these days.

When she pouts at you, you sigh, you’re going to regret this.


	3. Chapter 3

The one thing you hated more than being mute was being mute in a crowded bar, even more so when you didn’t have magic to help you speak like some of them did; Dressed to the nines in your old high waisted black skinny jeans, a pair of worn down cowboy boots, and a well loved red flannel, you walked in behind Katie who was flaunting a slinky black cocktail dress and matching pumps. Your friend seemed to scan the place before she reached back and grabbed your wrist, almost yanking your arm from its socket as she propelled you both toward the back corner by the stage.Being in Grillby’s was a sight to behold, just like Muffet’s, there were monsters, supernaturals, and humans packed wall to wall listening to some poor drunk soul belting out a slurred rendition of ‘Down with the Sickness.’  
In the booth there was already a large group of mixed people waiting; there was a Fish woman with an eye patch and a small yellow dinosaur woman snuggled into her side, Katie’s (and admittedly yours) mutual friend Jax aka the nordic nerd, a Metallic honest to god robot who looked familiar, and.. Papyrus? 

You arched a brow at Katie who was done greeting everyone and had turned to you but before she could introduce you Papyrus leapt over the table, yes he actually leapt, and lifted you into a hug.

“HELLO CLARKE! KATIE DID NOT MENTION YOU WOULD BE HER SPECIAL GUEST!”

You let out a soft huffing laugh while patting the giant cinnamon roll’s shoulder, he really is a sweetheart. After he set you down he scooted back into the booth, smoothly replacing himself back into the Robot’s arms; after introductions you realized who Mettaton was, though his brand was too expensive for your wallet, you still knew about him. Luckily for you everyone in the group knew how to read sign language and you were able to explain that yes you are mute, no they do not need to sign back, after that conversation flowed as easily as the drinks. You chose to have two shots but then ordered a bottle of water from Grillby, who you were not shocked in the slightest was a fire elemental.

“You’re such a punk, punk!” Undyne bellowed and punched Jax in the arm, he laughed and punched back, it caused Undyne to guffaw. Jax suddenly turned to you, clearly six shots in, and yelled over the thumping bass of some song that a seahorse monster was ‘trying’ to belt out.

“Yo, Clarke, you and Katie should do a duet like you used too.” Now it was very apparent that your friend was three sheets to the wind when he asked his mute friend to sing a duet; you turned to Katie and arched a brow, signing.

‘I’m cutting him off.’ your face was set in a forced grin, trying to brush off Jax’s suggestion. No you were certainly not bitter but it was always hard when people brought up your musical past. No just.. No.

Katie stared at you with an almost feral grin and rubbed her hands together. “He has a point, my dear Clarke, you could always play the fiddle that’s just lying up there!” Turning your head to the side you did in fact notice a conveniently placed fiddle on top of its case. Turning back to her you shrugged and nodded motioning your hands in a ‘might as well’ gesture.  
That’s how you ended up here on stage three songs in; the fiddle, you’d discovered was actually yours, the ho bag that is Katie had snuck it from your room while you were at work. You stood near an extra mic so the fiddle would be picked up over Katie’s singing, it took you two songs to finally loosen up enough to let loose. Your fourt song was leading in, an old country song called ‘You’re lookin’ at country’ sung by Loretta Lynn. You pulled the bow across the strings for the opening note, boot tapping audibly on the worn wood of the stage to count Katie in and then the song took off running. 

_“Well I like my lovin' done country style  
And this little girl would walk a country mile,   
To find her a good old slow-talkin country boy”_

You struck the bow across the strings again and again.

_“I said a country boy  
I'm about as old-fashion as I can be  
And I hope you're likin' what you see”_

The tapping of your boot like a metronome to keep her on time.

_“'Cause if you're lookin' at me  
You're lookin' at country.”_

You look out into the sea of faces for the first time during the ‘jam session’ only to lock eyes to eye sockets with an absolute giant Skeleton propped against the old jukebox by the bar, it was a weird moment to say the least; your eyes locked for forever it seemed but could only be counted as a minute before you were back to your senses and finishing out the rest of the song in peace, eyes firmly on Katie or the front row of patrons. 

As the crowd cheered out and asked for an encore you put your fiddle away and tried to casually make your way toward the front door but alas Papyrus caught you and swung you around as Undyne lifted Katie, everyone at your booth singing your praises. You just wanted to go home, you’d had enough for one night and just wanted to sleep, not to mention you still hadn’t eaten!

You raised your hands to sign at the group but before you could a skeletal hand grabbed yours and brought it up as a head bent over to kiss your knuckles.

“A beautiful performance.” his voice was a deep rumble, when he lifted his face and replaced the striped fedora on his head you recognized him as the Skeleton from the jukebox.

Oh **hell.**


	4. Chapter 4

You were not ashamed to admit that you ran as fast as you could from Grillby’s that night, after the large skeleton had wandered over and acted like a gentleman, you were just far too done with the whole night. You got home and locked yourself away in your room for the next nine hours or so and when you woke up the Tick. Tock. followed you into your wakefulness.

Pressing your knuckles into your eyes you let out an annoyed huff of air, bringing one fist father up to knock on your own skull in frustration.

Hickory Dickory Dock  
The mouse ran up the clock  
Tick. Tock  
The clock struck one   
Tick. Tock.

Shaking your head you headed out to the kitchen to fix some sort of breakfast for yourself and judging by the lack of passed out roommate on the couch, or closed bedroom door, it would just be you for the day. Smiling fondly you hoped that katie finally went for it and managed to bed Grillby last night, the poor woman had feelings for the fire elemental as wide as Texas. As you pulled ingredients out of the fridge for a grilled chicken salad (actually managing to get things started this time) your phone rang, leaving you to scream mentally and toss your hands in the air.  
It was a facetime from Jax, you pulled up the facetime on the monitor you and Katie left in the kitchen for emergencies, usually. 

“Hey-o bestest friend in the world!” his voice was pitched higher and sing-songy and it made you wince, the man couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket, even if the bucket had a lid.

‘Hey, Jax.’ you signed before going back to your salad.

“Katie just texted us letting us know, oh so eloquently, that she and Grillby actually banged last night.”

You nodded your head, an evil smirk crossing your lips as if to say ‘I’m one hundred percent going to tease her about this now’. You both continued to chat while you cooked, you threatening Jax more than once with your knife waving at the camera for his terrible pun skills; at one point you signed that you were disappointed that your grasshopper was unteachable.

You received a text message later from an unknown number just as Jax was about to hang up, you raised your eyebrow and signed to him.

‘Do you know this number, xxx - xxx - xxxx?’

From: xxx - xxx - xxxx  
To: xxx - xxx - xxxx  
“Hey PUNK! The other punks gave me your number!”

Jax snorted and called out it was Undyne before he hung up leaving you in the silence of your house.

To: xxx - xxx - xxxx  
From: You  
‘Oh, hey Undyne.’

You could feel the awkwardness radiating from your message, you named her Violent Fish in your phone.

From: Violent Fish  
To: You  
“So you’re coming tonight right?!”

To: Violent Fish  
From: You  
‘Uhhh… What’s tonight?’

Undyne and you proceeded to message back and forth for a few more minute but then you just stopped, nope you were not dealing with crowds two days in a row, absolutely **not.**

\----

“Absolutely **yes!** ” Katie took your shoulders and bullied you into your bathroom for a shower with one of the new bags of clothes she’d tried to get you to wear to Grillby’s but you’d refused; seems today would be no different but this time she wasn’t taking no for an answer. To top it off Undyne and Alphys were cheering her on from your bed. Sighing in resigned annoyance (and all of the love possible) you hopped in the shower, when done you slathered your favorite honey lotion on your skin before opening the mysterious black and pink bags at your feet.

Your eyes nearly bugging out of your head at the risque garments in the pink one and the dark denim and fishnet items in the other. After fighting with the garments, and your friends, for a good fifteen minutes you were finally dressed, you threw your hand up in Undyne’s face when she said you needed a very heavy smokey eye, signing very angrily until they wrestled you onto a stool pulled in from the breakfast nook.

You arrived to the cookout at Papyrus’s house almost fifteen minutes late, lucky for you all three women agreed your worn moto boots (just as loved as your cowboy boots) matched your outfit flawlessly so no uncomfortable heels for you. You felt ridiculous in a pair of jeans that were part cut off shorts and part full length skinny, a pair of skin tight fishnets underneath, you were rocking a push up crop top tank style bra with decorative straps around your ribs and a torn crop top tee, that could barely pass as a scrap of fabric in your opinion, on top; all of this finished off with your curly blonde hair piled atop your head in a messy bun and heavy smokey eye of nudes and some red to bring out your startling blue eyes from behind your glasses.

Papyrus and Mettaton were the first to greet all of you, hugging all of you in the Papyrus fashion while Metta just gently hugged you. The two of them led you all over to two giant goat like monsters with a smaller human child in a baggy striped sweater on the Bigger of the two’s shoulders.

“YOUR MAJESTIES WE’D LIKE TO INTRODUCE TWO OF OUR HUMAN FRIENDS, KATIE AND CLARKE.” Papyrus motioned to the two of you, Katie smiled brightly and waved, chattering beside you; you smiled politely and waved, not saying a word of course when suddenly the child atop, who called himself Asgore, signed to you.

‘Are you ok?’ they asked.

You were shocked to see them signing but it had you excited, signing happily back.

‘I’m fine and you?’ you signing clearly had them giddy so they wriggled down into their father’s arms before jumping down completely; Asgore and Toriel’s attention was now fully on the two of you as you knelt down to converse with the child.

‘I’m Frisk!’ they proudly proclaimed

‘I’m Clarke.’ you smiled wider as Frisk jumped and clapped.

Oh no, you loved them already.

Frisk seemed to cling to your every move as you moved around the enormous backyard of the Log cabin styled mansion y’all had pulled up to. You didn’t mind them clinging to you, it must be nice to have someone, other than Monster Kid and family, to understand your situation. It didn’t take long however for you to figure out just why Papyrus and Mettaton lived in such a huge house, first of all they didn’t live there anymore, Papyrus’s older brother did and all of his literal other selves, they all looked like sets of twins and it was unnerving.


End file.
